Influence Points
, or , were one of two currencies used in League of Legends prior to being replaced by Blue Essence in V7.22. Narratively, they were a measure of a summoner's influence in League of Legends, though this feature of lore was phased out of canon. Summoners earn IP by playing matches. The amount earned depends on the summoner's performance, which factors whether they won or lost, the game type, and the length of the match. Influence Points could be used to permanently unlock champions, runes, or additional runebook pages in the Riot Store. Determining Factors The amount of Influence Points awarded in a match is calculated as follows: * Wins: Approximately 18 IP + IP per minute.Information extracted from this graph from Riot. * Losses: Approximately 16 IP + IP per minute. * There are limits to the maximum and minimum IP awarded in each game. Each Field of Justice has different limits: * IP Boosts, which can be purchased with Riot Points, give an IP bonus. There are several kinds of bonuses available. * A "First Win of the Day" IP bonus is available roughly once a day. It is available all the time by default. When you win a game, you claim the bonus and it becomes unavailable for 22 hours. After those 22 hours it becomes available until you win another game, and so on. It is not affected by boosts or penalties. * In Co-op vs. AI and custom games the amount of game time that generates IP points within a day is also limited. After reaching these limits no more IPs are earned by playing each kind of game. The limits are 180 minutes for Co-op vs. AI and 120 minutes for custom games. For this purpose the beginning of each day is determined by the First Win of the Day timer, which can be checked in your summoner profile. This rule does not apply to Twisted Treeline in Co-op vs. AI. * Games shorter than 7 minutes don't award IPs and don't affect the first win of the day bonus. Such short durations are very unusual in regular games outside of remakes, so this rule applies mainly to custom games. Co-op vs AI Gamemode Modifiers The amount of IP rewarded in Co-op vs. AI is determined by a system of penalties that depend on the level of the summoner and the difficulty setting. Penalties are higher for higher summoner levels and lower difficulty settings: Calculation General Formula: { IP + (/ min * time in minutes) * modifier } + Bonus The game time is always rounded down, meaning a game of 35:59 grants the same amount as a 35:00 minute game. The custom game modifier is . You will earn 0 XP/IP when playing a custom game that does not have the same number of champions on both teams. Base IP Earnings Prices For a table listing the IP prices of all the champions, please see here. For a table listing the IP prices of all runes, please see here. Trivia * Runes can only be bought with IP. * Skins and bundles can be bought only with RP, not with IP. * The maximum/minium amount of IP from a match is: ** Win: (first win of the day bonus, 55+ mins ranked match, IP boost (timed and per win)) 150 + 168 + 168 + 168 = 654 IP (822 on a double-IP weekend)(1962 with a 5-man party in party reward weekend) ** Loss (55+ mins match): 95 IP References cs:IP de:Einflusspunkte es:Influence Points fr:Points d'Influence pl:Punkty Zasług ru:Influence Points zh:權力點 Category:Summoner points Category:The Store